


Stargazing

by HopeyHope



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeyHope/pseuds/HopeyHope
Summary: (Continues off chapter 56 aka the birthday one.)(Or episode 22)Unable to sleep, Gen decides to see what Senku’s up to in the observatory. Except their conversation ends up going somewhere he hadn’t expected...





	Stargazing

“If I think about it, from the start, before we even met... I already liked you Senku-chan. Forget about what I stood to gain from it, it’s probably the same for those in the village too... Guess you’ll say this is gross though, huh?”

“Yeah, gross dude.”

“Right~?”

***

Gen stood in the clearing with his arms together, staring up at the observatory he and the village folk had created. The moon shone down, weakly illuminating the area around him. Despite being hastily designed and thrown together, it had turned out pretty good. Senku had seemed happy with it at least, which is all that mattered in the end. 

There was a hint of a smile on his face. Maybe he had admitted too much earlier, he hadn’t meant it as a confession but it had really come close to one. Gen was really glad he’d decided to join this side. Senku’s knowledge was amazing and the way he managed to gather people around him was impressive too. Senku was so sure of every action he took, believing wholeheartedly in science.

For someone like Gen who considered themselves an opportunist, it was admirable. To be able to place such an unwavering trust in something. Still gazing at the observatory, he caught a small movement from within. Was Senku still up there? It had been quite a while since they’d revealed it to him, Gen had figured the guy would’ve gone to bed by now.

Gen should probably have been in bed too, but he wasn’t sleepy. Last time he loitered around at night in the open like this though he was almost murdered. He grimaced at the memory, suddenly paranoid of his surroundings. However there was no one else around, only the wildlife in the forest. Everyone having already retired for the night.

Unconsciously he began moving towards Chrome’s hut. If Senku was awake maybe they could talk a bit. Gen didn’t feel like sleeping just yet and it was safer than standing out here.

He stealthily climbed the ladder to the entrance, Chrome’s snoring was so loud he doubted any noise he made would wake him anyway. He stepped around the boy confirming Senku wasn’t in his sleeping bag.

“How come you’re sneaking around?” A low voice asked as soon as he took a step onto the newly added floor.

“I was bored~”

“Sleeping will fix that, it’s 1 o’clock in the morning you know.”

“Made a clock have we?”

“No, I can tell by the moon.” Senku said, pointing to the bright crescent moon above them.

He was sitting beside the telescope which was in the middle of the room, looking out to the starry night sky. His posture was relaxed as he fiddled with an empty beaker.

“How come you’re awake then, Senku-chan?” Gen questioned, coming to stand beside him. The night sky really was amazing. Who knew seeing this many stars in Japan used to be possible.

“Thinking.”

“Hmm, about what?”

“I doubt you’d be smart enough to understand it.” Senku said, smirking at him.

“I hate that I can’t say you’re wrong. I don’t understand half the stuff you come up with.” Gen muttered, staring out to the sky again. “Like making a phone so soon? You’re crazy.”

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted a cola when we barely had electricity.” Senku muttered back.

“A phone is millions of steps above carbonated drinks!” Gen complained, deciding to sit down. He crossed his arms, sitting a few feet away from the snickering Senku.

“As long as you have all the materials it’s easy to warp ahead.”

“Easy for _you_.” Gen pouted.

“How was that cola by the way? Forgot to ask.”

Gen paused, a little taken aback by the question, he hadn’t expected Senku to care what he thought about it. Of course he had been ecstatic when he found the drink, the flavour was different and could barely be called cola but the fizzy aspect was still the same. Above all though, the fact Senku had even fulfilled his request in the first place is what made him happiest.

He wondered if he was blushing, glad for the low light so Senku wouldn’t be able to tell either way.

“It was terrible~” Gen admitted with a smile.

“Figures.” Senku laughed, leaning back on his arms. “If only our taste buds had been reverted to not knowing modern food, I was pretty envious watching the others enjoy that ramen so much. I thought I was a culinary genius or something until I tried it.”

“Right~? Though it was still edible, which counts for something.” Gen looked away, debating saying his next words or not before mumbling. “Thanks for the cola.”

“Oh? Gratitude from you, that’s rare.” Senku hummed, still watching the expanse of stars.

Gen had been expecting him to call it gross like he usually did. He was once again thankful for the lack of light. Maybe he should excuse himself for the night, he was starting to get very aware of the fact they were alone together. The only other sounds being the wind in the trees and the occasional muffled snoring from Chrome beneath them.

Senku was silent for an unusual amount of time, only making Gen’s dilemma worse. Gen sat with his arms together and a strained smile on his face. Was he going to say anything? Did he want Gen to leave? Had he fallen asleep while sitting? 

Gen glanced at the young man beside him. He was awake but his eyes looked distant, like he was thinking deeply about something. The moonlight softly illuminating his features. Gen should probably have stopped staring but he found he couldn’t move his eyes away. 

“What, something on my face?” Senku smirked, suddenly turning his head to meet Gen’s gaze.

Gen’s heart almost leaped out of his chest as he immediately turned away.

“Y-yeah two big cracks haven’t you seen yourself?” He laughed nervously. God, what was this mood? He should’ve taken his leave when he had the chance. Being this close to Senku alone for so long was dangerous. He shifted awkwardly on the spot, he just had to say he was going to go to bed... what was stopping him from saying those words?

“Hey, what’s the real reason you came up here?” Senku questioned, as if noticing his indecision.

“I told you, I was bored.” He lied before adding, “The stars are nice too.” 

“Hmm, would you say the moon is beautiful as well?” Senku gave him a glance from the corner of his eye, gauging Gen’s reaction.

Gen knew he was baiting him, he knew it yet, why? Why would Senku tease him with something like _that_. Some famous author once translated the phrase ‘I love you’ as ‘The moon is beautiful’. It could be interpreted as some round about way to confess your feelings. So why had that phrase just come out of Senku’s mouth?

Though, he could still just mean it literally. Gen doubted it though, finding it pretty impossible that Senku wouldn’t know its double meaning. Figuring he’d never get another chance to say such a thing, Gen took the bait, looking up to the large moon as he said it.

“I guess yeah, it is beautiful.”

Senku made a noise of acknowledgement before they fell back into silence again as Gen squirmed nervously. Senku’s lack of reaction was making him think the scientist really had just meant it literally. Well, that was good, right? He was never intending to properly confess his feelings to Senku anyway. The guy wouldn’t have time for something as troublesome as love, Gen was aware of this.

And yet, why was he hoping for some kind of response? He could feel himself sweating under his robe. Man, why had he even come up here? It was just awkward and now giving him a false sense of hope. He was meant to be a mentalist and yet he couldn’t even keep his composure next to the guy he liked.

A stifled laugh caught his attention and broke Gen from his rushing thoughts. Senku quickly covered his mouth, looking at him with a grin.

“That really got you worked up huh?” He snickered. Gen wished the floor would just swallow him whole, why had he gone for it. He really did look like an idiot now. 

“Whatever could you mean, Senku-chan?” He replied flatly, trying to save face. He wasn’t sure it was very convincing though.

“I had a suspicion.” Senku continued, ignoring Gen’s question. “You’ve looked at me differently ever since I left you that cola.” He said, smug smile still on his face.

“W-what are you talking about?”

“You like me.”

Gen could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Senku knew? Since then? He thought he was a better liar than that. He swallowed slowly, he hadn’t come up here to confess and get rejected but it looked like that’s where this was now headed.

Senku looked to him when he didn’t respond, even in the low light it was probably easy to see how flustered Gen was. The mentalist had missed his chance to deny it, so now he was unsure how to handle the situation. Should he bail?

Senku suddenly scooted closer, sitting so close his thigh pressed against Gen’s. Gen tried to look indifferent about it but was in complete panic on the inside.

“So, I’ll ask you again Gen, what was the reason you came up here?”

Gen’s smile wobbled as he considered his options. It was a little hard to think now though with Senku so close. Had they _ever_ been this close before? He kept his arms crossed, searching Senku’s eyes. They were so red, almost appearing to glow in the moonlight.

“I wanted to... see you.” Gen admitted quietly before regretting it and quickly adding. “Did you expect me to say something like that~?”

“Well yeah, cause that’s the truth isn’t it?” Senku said with an unexpected softness. “You can drop the facade already.”

A hand was placed on Gen’s shoulder as Senku shoved him backwards. Gen’s back hit the wooden floor and all he could do was lay there in shock. He blinked, staring up at Senku who was now straddling his waist. His brain was barely able to process what had happened.

“S-senku-chan, what are you doing~?” Gen said awkwardly, thoughts in a mess since Senku was _on top of him_. Should he push him off? He easily could... but he didn’t want to. He was intrigued as to where Senku was taking this. He couldn’t possibly feel the same way, right...?

“I haven’t properly thanked you for my birthday present yet have I?” Senku said quietly. His expression was amazing as he leaned down, connecting their lips. Gen’s mind went blank immediately, only realising what had actually happened when Senku pulled away to look at him.

“H-huh?” Gen felt his face flush instantly, whole body feeling warm. Had he gotten murdered on his way here after all? Was this all a dream??

“Why’re you freaking out so much.” Senku chuckled. “Haven’t you done this a bunch of times with chicks?”

Gen pouted, it was true he went out with girls a lot back in the old world but he wasn’t a playboy or anything. Besides the reason wasn’t that it was a kiss, it was the fact _Senku_ was the one giving him it. He wasn’t about to admit that though. Somewhat regaining his composure, Gen decided to turn the tables.

“What about you? You didn’t make someone like me your first kiss did you?” He smirked. He was still nervous as hell but wasn’t going to let Senku tease him so much. He had to uphold his mentalist status at least a little.

He had been expecting another jab back but Senku fell silent. Gen squinted, barely making out the blush on Senku’s cheeks. 

“Ohhh Senku-chan? Were you too busy with all your science stuff to experience kissing before?” Gen taunted, unable to hide his amusement.

“I didn’t have a need to, I know perfectly well how kissing works in theory and why humans do it.”

“Oh? And why do we do it.” Gen was enjoying how defensive he was getting.

“Well, the most popular theory is to judge whether or not the other person would make a good mate. I guess that wouldn’t apply here though since we’re both male...” Senku explained, face still close to Gen’s. “So, the real reason would be, since our lips and tongue take up a large portion of our somatosensory—“

“Jeez, just say cause it feels good.” Gen laughed, throwing his arms around Senku’s neck and kissing him again. Partly to shut him up. Senku tensed up a bit before easing back into the kiss. He had seemed so confident before but now appeared to be letting Gen take the lead.

They broke apart, catching their breath as they stared at one another. Senku’s face had gotten redder as he waited for Gen to move again. It was cute. Gen was realising this was the first time he’d seen Senku unsure of how to proceed with something. 

Carefully, Gen pushed himself off the floor into a sitting position while Senku still straddled him. Senku looked surprised before settling back into Gen’s lap, arms now resting around his neck. Senku studied Gen’s face, waiting for what came next. 

“Your inexperience is cute, Senku-chan.” Gen couldn’t _not_ tease him about it.

“I’m only inexperienced in the practical aspect.” Senku grumbled.

Gen moved his arms around Senku’s small waist, pulling him close while watching his reactions.

“Why did you kiss me?” Gen asked, placing a kiss on Senku’s collarbone. “Isn’t stuff like this currently unnecessary in this stone world?”

“A brain in love is the most illogical variety of trouble.” Senku muttered. “I said that to Kohaku in the past...”

Gen looked up at him, Senku had a complicated expression on his face as he considered his answer.

“I just wanted to.” Is what he eventually settled on.

Gen smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. Their tongues met and Senku seemed hesitant at first, getting a feel for it before tightening his arms around Gen. Once he knew how it worked, Senku kissed back confidently.

Gen still couldn’t really believe what was happening but he sure as hell wasn’t against it. Senku’s breathing grew heavier as he moved against Gen, pushing their waists together. The unexpected action and sensation made Gen stop, breaking off the kiss.

“Y-you sure? It’s too cold up here to get naked.” He blurted, surprised he was the one bringing this up and not mister science man. Senku paused before frowning in what seemed like realisation, coming back to his senses.

“True... we’ll have to continue this experiment some other time then.” Senku declared, crossing his arms.

“Oh so I’m an experiment now?” Gen raised an eyebrow. Not sure what else he’d expected.

Senku rose from his lap, his legs wobbled as he stood. Gen got up shortly after, noticing Senku’s weird posture.

“You know how to deal with _that_ right?” He gestured vaguely to Senku’s crotch.

“Of course.” Senku huffed. “We should get some sleep before the sun comes up.”

“Ok ok~ I’ll leave you to it then.” Gen cooed, moving towards the exit. Suddenly worried about the trip back to his own hut since it was even later now. A hand at his wrist stopped him before he could open the hatch.

“Take this with you.” Senku said, placing one of the lights they used to go mining in his hand. He paused, still holding one of Gen’s wrists. “I really am thankful for the present...” His voice was barely a whisper but Gen heard it loud and clear.

His heart pounded in his chest. 

“N-no problem... It wasn’t just me though, everyone here worked hard on it, you should thank them too.” Gen said softly, however the selfish part of him was happy Senku was directing his gratitude to him.

“I know...” Senku mumbled, clearly not keen on the idea. “Well, see ya.” He waved dismissively, whatever mood they had built up before was gone in an instant. Well, that was to be expected. Gen gave a small wave back before descending the ladder, making sure not to step on Chrome as he left. 

Gen sighed once he’d exited the hut. Just, what had even happened tonight? What was his relationship with Senku now? It was weird, it felt totally natural yet unnatural at the same time. It hadn’t been an outright rejection though. Quite the opposite actually. Senku... liked him back right?

Before entering his hut, Gen turned towards the observatory one last time, a smile finding its way onto his face.

For whenever Senku wanted to continue their ‘experiment’ again.

He’d wait. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> will def be writing more of these two in the future~ (´∀｀*)


End file.
